


A White Christmas

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: There's currently only an hour left until Christmas finally hits Australia, so I decided to write a small drabble for you guys. Merry Christmas for those of you who celebrate it!





	A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> There's currently only an hour left until Christmas finally hits Australia, so I decided to write a small drabble for you guys. Merry Christmas for those of you who celebrate it!

Snow peacefully fell from the sky and came to rest on the ground, creating a thick white blanket. The faint voices of carollers singing into the sharply cold air could be heard behind them, though the sight of their child running and jumping in the snow had caught their eyes. His sparkling white wings almost invisible as he laid in the snow, moving his arms and legs to create a snow angel just like his mother had taught him mere minutes ago. “I did it!” he celebrated, jumping up and down.

His parents smiled and watched him continue to play in the snow, something he wouldn’t have the chance to do very often. The family didn’t get the opportunity to celebrate Christmas a lot, but Castiel and Y/n always tried to make their son as happy as possible during the holiday season. Y/n looked at the watch on her hand, which sparkled underneath the moonlight, and read the time aloud, “One minute.”

Castiel wrapped his wing around his wife, engulfing her in a warmth she could only feel when she was in this position. He pulled her in for a kiss that turned passionate within seconds, their hands slipping into each other’s coats to grab onto the material of their shirts. “What a way to start off Christmas.” Y/n grinned as she glanced back at the clock which now read  _12:02._

“There’s more coming when he finally falls asleep.” Castiel cheekily said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

Their son ran up to the two of them, his wings and hair completely wet and covered in snow. “We need to go home before Santa arrives!” he said excitedly, grabbing onto his parent’s hands and leading them back to their apartment.

Castiel smiled and lifted his son, placing him over his shoulders to see from higher up. Y/n smiled at the two people she loved the most in this world and happily walked back to their home, just as eager for the morning as her son was.


End file.
